L'incident du maillot de bain
by Sylencia
Summary: Izuna voulait simplement passer du temps avec son petit ami et profiter de la plage. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Fluff, angst, family, friendship, romance, un bon gros mélange de tout ça.


Voila la traduction de l'OS que j'ai publié il y a quelques jours en anglais ^^

C'est basé sur quelque chose que j'ai vu sur tumblr donc ça peut ne pas avoir trop de sens mais lisez le comme ca^^  
Et remerciez Lili37 qui m'a donné la motivation pour le traduire :)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Bon, Izuna, tu as choisi ?

C'était la centième fois que Madara posait la question, irrité et Izuna fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son frère semblait-il si pressé ? Hashirama n'était pas disponible, aujourd'hui, Tobirama le lui avait dit et il savait que Madara n'avait rien d'autre à faire pendant ses vacances. Oui, bon, peut être que ça faisait des heures qu'il cherchait un nouveau caleçon de bain, essayant tous les modèles des différents magasins qu'ils avaient visités, mais Izuna n'en aimait aucun et lui aussi commençait à fatiguer.

Ils se ressemblaient tous. Soit de couleurs simples mais ternes, ou ces fleurs horribles. Même en prenant la bonne taille, ils étaient inconfortables, ou semblaient trop larges et et Izuna ne les aimait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait à un crétin, quand il les portait. Même avec ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval, c'était .. loin de ce qu'il aimait.

Izuna voulait quelque chose de mignon, et non quelque chose qui le faisait ressembler à ce qu'il n'était pas.

- Izuna ?

La voix de Madara l'appela de nouveau et Izuna grogna.

- Mais ils sont tous moches ! Se plaignit-il, en croisant les bras alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir.

Madara leva les yeux au ciel et lança un regard vers le vendeur, à ses côtés. Celui ci portait les différents modèles qu'Izuna avait déjà essayés et d'autres qu'il n'avait pas encore vus et son regard semblait aussi ennuyé que celui de l'ainé, mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il se sentant insulté par le commentaire d'Izuna.

- Je te jure, Izuna, que si tu n'en trouves pas un aujourd'hui, tu devras le payer ! Menaça l'ainé.  
- Mais .. bouda le plus jeune.  
- Pas de mais ! Notre week-end camping est dans deux jours et si tu n'as pas de maillot, tu n'auras qu'à aller nager nu !

Dans la cabine d'essayage, Izuna enleva celui qu'il était en train d'essayer et le balança par dessus la porte qui le séparait de son frère.

- Alors, j'irais nu ! S'exclama-t-il.

En soupirant, Madara secoua la tête.

- Je vais t'attendre dehors. Habille toi et on rentre. J'en ai marre.

Izuna entendit son frère s'éloigner, en marmonnant, sifflant et disant quelques insultes bien trempées et le jeune Uchiha prit le temps de s'asseoir sur un tabouret, attraper son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Tobirama.

_Madara me pousse à bout. Dis moi qu'on aura quelques moments rien que tous les deux, ce week end ou je vais finir par le tuer._

La réponse ne tarda pas et fit sourire Izuna.

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Hashirama a insisté pour qu'on prenne deux tentes. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

En se pinçant les lèvres, Izuna regarda en l'air un instant, sentant sa colère s'évanouir grâce à cette simple question.

_Je ne trouve pas de caleçon de bain assez mignon. C'est pénible._

Pendant un instant, Izuna pensa que son petit ami allait le taquiner à ce propos. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps et le début de leur relation avait été délicat, puisque Madara était un frère un peu trop protecteur. Quand Izuna lui avait parlé de son attirance pour Tobirama, que Madara détestait parce que .. Bien, il ne le savait même pas, Madara avait flippé, et Izuna n'avait jamais vu son frère dans un tel état pour quelque chose d'aussi innocent. C'était effrayant et pendant des semaines, Izuna essayé de repousser ses sentiments amoureux, en vain. Il appréciait le froid, distant mais beau Tobirama et même les remarques les plus mauvaises de Madara ne le firent pas changer d'avis.

Mais, à ce moment là, Tobirama n'était pas célibataire. Pire, il était avec une fille. Une fille ! Et Izuna en souffrit beaucoup jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne enfin son courage à deux mains, une nuit, ou plus précisément, qu'il se soule un peu, et qu'il embrasse Tobirama. Devant Madara, Hashirama et la petite amie de Tobirama. Mais Tobirama ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, il le tint contre lui, en ignorant les cris de son amant et lui rendit le baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus respirer.

Depuis ce jour, ils étaient ensemble, et heureux, même si parfois, Tobirama était un enfoiré avec lui, n'hésitant jamais à le taquiner.

_ Porte seulement ce que tu aimes. Tu seras mignon dans tous les cas .._

Avec un léger rougissement, Izuna remercia son petit ami, en se demandant quel genre de récompense il pourrait donner à Tobirama lors de leur prochaine rencontre, pour lui montrer à quel point il était heureux avec lui et remit ses propres vêtements, ignora le vendeur quand il sortit de la cabine d'essayage et erra un instant dans le magasin, seul, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui lui irait mieux.

Par la vitrine, il pouvait voir son frère au téléphone, et visiblement, Madara parlait avec Hashirama, pour lui demander un peu de soutien. Ou peut être pour que son amant l'aide à se calmer. Izuna savait qu'il avait mis son frère en colère, et se sentait mal à ce propos, alors que tout ce que Madara voulait, c'était qu'il soit heureux mais il connaissait l'effet qu'Hashirama avait sur son frère et il était soulagé que Madara ait trouvé quelqu'un comme lui, et qu'il l'ait accepté dans sa vie. Ils étaient parfaits, ensemble.

Alors, Izuna longea les rayons, espérant trouver quelque chose dans ce magasin, ou Madara pourrait bien le tuer pour de bon cette fois, jusqu'à ce que son regard se verrouille sur quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Oui, celui là serait parfait ! Il se foutait des regards étranges qu'on pourrait lui lancer, ou même de ce que son frère allait dire à ce propos, il voulait celui là.

Ignorant les appels du vendeur, Izuna prit sa taille et alla l'essayer dans la cabine et son regard s'illumina. Oui, c'était celui là qu'il porterait. C'était mignon et ça lui allait plutôt bien et il était presque certain que ça allait allumer Tobirama.

Parfait.

Après qu'il eut payé pour son achat, Izuna quitta le magasin et rejoignit Madara qui raccrochait son téléphone.

- C'est bon ? Grogna-t-il.

Izuna acquiesça, en montrant son sac à son frère et Madara soupira, en plaçant un bras autour des épaules d'Izuna et en embrassant sa tempe.

- Je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère .., s'excusa-t-il. Je suis juste fatigué ..  
- C'est pas grave, sourit Izuna. Rentrons à la maison.

Attendre le week-end fut long. Bien trop long, pour Izuna, qui ne voulait rien de plus que de montrer son nouveau maillot de bain à son petit ami, et en apprécier les conséquences. Il espérait que Tobirama l'aimerait, lui aussi. Il fallait être honnête, ce week-end n'était pas que pour le fun et le plaisir d'aller à la plage tous ensemble. Les deux couples voulaient passer du temps avec la personne qu'ils aimaient, et s'ils auraient pu être chacun de leur côté pendant deux jours, c'était de la faut de Madara, qu'ils doivent le passer ensemble.

Il était tellement protecteur, qu'il n'avait pas voulu qu'Izuna soit seul avec Tobirama et le jeune Uchiha savait pourquoi. Hashirama lui avait dit, en secret, que Madara craignait que son adorable et innocent petit frère fasse quelque chose de stupide, comme coucher avec Tobirama. Hashirama avait plaisanté, en disant que Madara avait été vraiment extrême à ce propos. Il acceptait les bisous, et autres choses toutes mignonnes mais penser que Tobirama puisse toucher son frère était au delà de ses limites et ça le mettait tellement en colère ..

Bien sûr, Izuna ne lui avait jamais raconté ce qu'il avait pu faire, ou ne pas faire, avec Tobirama, à des endroits que Madara ne pourrait imaginer. Et il était presque certain que son frère brûlerait leur appartement s'il savait un dixième de tout ça.

Aussi, Izuna espérait que l'attirance de son frère pour Hashirama serait suffisante à Madara pour aller dormir avec son amant. Deux tentes était une bonne idée mais il avait peur que son frère insiste pour venir dormir avec lui, et alors .. Son week-end en amoureux avec son petit ami serait gâché. Izuna ne voulait rien d'autre que de dormir dans les bras de Tobirama, pour une fois, puisqu'ils ne pouvait le faire si souvent à cause du comportement de Madara, et Izuna commençait à être de moins en moins tolérant à ce propos.

Il n'était plus un bébé. Pourquoi Madara ne le comprenait-il pas ?

Pourtant, le matin de leur départ, Madara sembla calme. Son sac était prêt, il avait préparé la glacière, contenant toutes les bonnes choses qu'ils allaient manger durant leur courtes vacances, et il avait même pris le temps d'attacher ses cheveux. Et pour Izuna, c'était le meilleur signe possible. Madara n'attachait ses cheveux que lorsqu'il se sentant vraiment bien.

En voyant son frère sortir de sa chambre, l'ainé Uchiha sourit.

- Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai jamais vu ce maillot de bain que tu avais acheté, dit-il avec douceur.

Izuna détourna le regard et agita vaguement la main.

- Ah, tu le verras bien assez tôt. C'est dans mon sac et je n'ai pas envie de le défaire ..

Méfiant, Madara jeta un regard dans le dos de son frère, alors qu'Izuna buvait du jus d'orange à la bouteille et haussa une épaule. Au moins, Izuna avait un maillot, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne serait pas rose fluo. L'endroit où ils se rendaient était plutôt désert, et connu que de quelques personnes, vu que c'était assez caché, alors au moins, si c'était réellement moche, peu de monde le verrait.

Mais Madara a toujours été inquiet, quant à l'apparence de son frère. Izuna était oublieux à ce propos, toujours à porter du noir ou des couleurs sombres tous les jours, sans aucun changement dans sa garde robe. Mais, s'il y avait un point qu'il pensait réellement positif, dans la relation de son frère avec ce chien de Senju, c'était bien la façon dont Izuna prenait soin de lui depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Le plus jeune voulait que son petit ami soit fier d'être avec lui, qu'il lui dire qu'il était mignon et beau et toutes ces choses dégoutantes mais Izuna appréciait tellement ça qu'il devenait de plus en plus attentif quand à son apparence et .. Madara devait admettre que, même s'il avait toujours considéré son frère comme beau, depuis qu'il était avec Tobirama, Izuna semblait bien plus en confiance avec tout ce qu'il était.

- Madara ? Appela Izuna.

Madara s'approcha de lui, fronça les sourcils en voyant son regard incertain.

- Tu ne t'énerveras pas, n'est ce pas ?

Le ton qu'utilisa Izuna sembla blessé et Madara sentit une boule s'installer dans sa gorge. Il avait parlé de ça à Hashirama, et son petit ami lui avait clairement exposé à quel point il pouvait être extrême, parfois. Madara ne se rendait pas compte, des fois, à quel point il pouvait faire du mal à son frère et ça le faisait se sentir mal. Il voulait seulement le protéger, être sûre qu'il était heureux mais sa relation avec Tobirama ne lui plaisait pas, pour plusieurs raisons. Et la première d'entre elles était qu'il n'avait jamais vu Tobirama avec un homme avant ça, et qu'il craignait que le cadet Senju se moque de son petit frère. Il ne voulait pas qu'il brise le coeur d'Izuna, et si ça arrivait .. Madara ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire à Tobirama. Mais il le savait, même Hashirama ne serait pas à même de l'arrêter, cette fois.

Mais, il savait aussi qu'Izuna n'était plus un enfant, et qu'il devait le laisser vivre, le laisser faire ses propres erreurs et qui sait ? Tobirama n'était peut être pas si mal, au final. Hashirama essayait de l'en convaincre mais Madara était têtu et avait besoin de preuves. Et le sourire de son frère n'était pas suffisant.

Izuna toucha sa main et Madara soupira.

- Non .. dit-il avec douceur. En tous cas, je vais essayer d'accepter votre relation .. Dis lui seulement que .. qu'il n'a pas intérêt de te larguer s'il s'ennuie ..

Avec un léger sourire, parce que ça signifiait peut être que Madara allait essayer de faire un effort et les accepter réellement, Izuna remercia son frère d'un baiser sur la joue, et se dépêcha d'aller s'habiller, envoyant au passage un message à Tobirama, pour l'informer de ce que Madara venait de dire. La réponse du jeune Senju fut simple.

_Je ne le ferais pas._

Le voyage jusqu'à la place fut court mais aussitôt que la voiture fut garée, Izuna en sauta, prit son sac et son sac de couchage dans le coffre et se dirigea vers la plage, pressé de rejoindre Tobirama. Les Senju, vu qu'ils vivaient plus près de cet endroit, étaient déjà arrivés. L'une des tentes était montée, et ils étaient en train d'essayer de monter la seconde, mais quand Hashirama aperçut Izuna arriver dans leur direction, il comprit que ça devrait attendre un peu.

Son regard accroché à celui de Tobirama, le jeune Uchiha trottina vers lui, plaça les bras autour de son cou et, en se mettant sur sa pointe de pieds, il embrassa son petit ami comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des semaines. Tobirama y répondit d'une sourire, une main sur le bas du dos d'Izuna et se pencha vers lui, pour fourrer le nez dans le creux de son cou.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il doucement.

Izuna ferma les yeux, avec un grand sourire, se sentant bien mieux qu'à son réveil.

Il avait eu peur qu'ils doivent agir comme de simples amis, durant leur week-end, mais ils avaient la permission de Madara, n'est ce pas ? Madara avait dit qu'il essayerait ..

Celui arriva à son tour, portant le reste de leurs affaires, marmonant des insultes envers son frère mais le sourire d'Izuna valait bien plus que toutes les douleurs qu'il pouvait subir, et quand Hashirama vint l'embrasser tendrement, il se sentit un peu mieux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à ton frère … murmura l'ainé Senju, mais je suis fière que tu sembles leur donner leur chance.

Madara leva les yeux au ciel, lança un regard sombre à Tobirama qui tenait toujours Izuna contre lui.

- Je le tuerais s'il brise le coeur de mon frère.

Avec un rire, Hashirama secoua la tête.

- Oh non, tu ne le feras pas, si tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille ..

Il enleva son tee-shirt, parce qu'il avait déjà bien trop chaud, Madara marmonna un peu, pour la forme et aida son amant à monter la tente, laissant les deux autres se câliner et s'embrasser autant qu'ils le voulaient, non sans leur lancer quelques regard mauvais, de temps en temps. C'était difficile, pour lui, de les laisser de débrouiller vu que, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Madara avait tout fait pour essayer de les séparer mais il devait admettre qu'Izuna semblait heureux avec Tobirama. Et il n'avait jamais vu son frère comme ça auparavant.

Quand leur campement fut prêt, les sacs de couchage dans les tentes et le petit barbecue prêt à être utilisé, les deux couples décidèrent d'attendre un peu avant de manger et, alors que Madara et Hashirama préférèrent rester sur place pour apprécier le soleil et la vue sur l'océan, Tobirama prit la main d'Izuna et l'entraina pour une balade sur la plage, sans chaussures et les pieds dans l'eau.

- Je suis content que Madara nous donne une chance, dit-il, en caressant la main d'Izuna du pouce. Mais je suppose que je vais devoir garder mes mains pour moi, ce soir, si je ne veux pas qu'il me tue quand je te ferais crier mon nom.

Riant de bon coeur, Izuna acquiesça.

- S'il te plait. Je veux que ce week-end soit parfait.

Avec un petit marmonnement, Tobirama embrassa son petit ami, un bras autour de ses épaules, et ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient assez faim pour retourner auprès de leurs frères.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Hashirama s'occupait déjà de la viande, tenant la main de l'ainé Uchiha alors que celui ci était allongé dans le sable, dans son caleçon de bain, la tête sur les cuisses d'Hashirama et les yeux fermés derrière ses lunettes de soleil. C'était étrange, pour Izuna, de voir Madara aussi détendu et il ne pouvait pas ne pas sourire. Au moins, son frère n'était pas venu le déranger. Et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Madara être aussi délibérément proche d'Hashirama. D'habitude, il essayait toujours de garder ses distances, ne lui donnant que de légères bises, sans jamais le tenir, le caliner ou se comporter comme s'ils étaient un couple. Madara n'aimait pas montrer son affection pour Hashirama et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il acceptait seulement tout ce que l'ainé Uchiha était capable de lui donner.

Un jour, Izuna avait essayé d'en parler avec Hashirama, mais celui ci ne lui dit qu'une chose à ce propos. « Même si j'aimerais que Madara soit un peu plus démonstratif, parfois, ça ne me dérange pas, du moment qu'il me regarde d'une façon bien précise, une fois de temps en temps. ». Izuna n'avait eu aucune idée de ce dont Hashirama avait bien pu parler, et quel était ce regard en question mais, un jour, il l'aperçut. Il vit Madara regarder Hashirama, alors qu'Hashirama ne faisait pas attention et il comprit ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Madara n'avait pas besoin de mots, ou d'actions. En un coup d'oeil, il pouvait montrer à quel point il aimait et se souciait d'Hashirama, et c'était ..magnifique.

Quand il entendit le bruit de leurs pas dans le sable, Madara se redressa, ajusta ses cheveux et secoua la tête.

- La prochaine fois, revenez avant que je commence à mourir de faim, grogna-t-il.

Mais Izuna savait ce que ça signifiait. Madara essayait de de paraître impressionnant, mais c'était difficile quand il avait la marque des vêtements d'Hashirama imprimés sur sa joue.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, se rendant compte à quel point la plage était désertée, et espérant que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Même si le printemps était déjà bien installé, il était peut être encore un peu tôt pour aller à la plage, et l'eau allait être plutôt froide mais la météo était bien assez bonne pour qu'ils oublient ce point en particulier et tout ce qu'ils voulaient étaient de sauter dans l'eau.

Cependant, comme Madara le leur rappela, ça n'était pas bon d'aller dans l'eau juste après manger et Izuna décida que c'était par contre un très bon moment pour aller faire une sieste avec Tobirama, aussi loin que possible des deux autres et ils trouvèrent l'endroit parfait, sous un arbre et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. S'installant dans le sable, le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre et Tobirama ouvrit les bras pour qu'Izuna s'y pelotonne, et Izuna sourit quand son petit ami embrassa son front, les doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Tobi, appela Izuna après un instant, et Tobirama répondit d'un grognement fatigué. Tu m'aimes bien, n'est ce pas ?

Soupirant légèrement, Tobirama ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Ça avait été leur accord.

Celui qu'ils avaient fait, après le baiser brouillon qui avait débuté leur relation. Quand Izuna eut désaccouplé, et réalisé ce qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente, ils en parlèrent. Tobirama avait avoué son attirance pour Izuna et Izuna .. Il avait profité de ça. Il avait un béguin pour Tobirama, un qu'il préféra garder secret pour le moment, mais il proposa à Tobirama de seulement apprécier et se laisser aller, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident qu'il n'y avait plus d'intérêt à leur relation. En premier lieu, ça avait été seulement pour la plaisanterie, et l'expérience mais même s'il savait que Tobirama n'était pas vraiment gay, Izuna tomba rapidement amoureux de l'autre homme. Et Tobirama ? Après seulement deux jours, il avoua qu'il appréciait vraiment Izuna. Mais Tobirama avait était plutôt dur avec lui, après ça.

- Toujours inquiêt à ce propos ? Demanda Tobirama.  
- Oui, bien sur, acquiesça l'autre. Tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas les hommes, et que si on s'arrêtait, tu trouverais une fille, pour l'épouser et avoir des enfants .. Et ça a été pénible de l'entendre.

Tobirama détourna le regard, en resserrant son étreinte sur son amant.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, dit-il. Et j'espérais que ça finirait comme ça mais .. C'était avant que je tombe amoureux de toi et maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est rester avec toi. Je me fous des filles, ou même des autres homme, ou de ce que ton frère dit. Je ne veux que toi.

Les yeux sombres d'Izuna s'illuminèrent quand il entendit les mots de Tobirama et il lui fit face, tremblant un peu. Ça n'était pas possible, n'est ce pas ? Tobirama ne venait pas de .. lui avouer son amour, si ? Si simplement mais si .. sincèrement .. ? Mais la façon dont Tobirama essayait d'éviter son regard, sans jamais le lâcher, le bout de ses doigts caressant doucement sa peau, et Izuna pouvait même sentir son coeur battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine -ou peut être était-ce le sien- lui coupa le souffle. Et Tobirama sourit doucement, en regardant toujours ailleurs, et déposa un baiser dans le cou d'Izuna.

- On devrait faire une sieste à présent. Faire les yeux et endors toi, grogna-t-il, faisant mine d'être grognon.  
- Et comment est ce que je suis censé dormir à présent .. ? répondit Izuna, sa voix plus aigue que la normale.

Tobirama ne dit rien de plus et plaça son menton sur la tête d'Izuna, ferma les yeux et fredonna légèrement.

Ses bras autour de la taille de Tobirama, et sa tête contre sa clavicule, Izuna sourit, sentit un léger rougissement s'installer sur ses joues mais ne dormit pas. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, quand Tobirama était si chaleureux, Lui, qui ne souriait jamais, ni ne lui parla avant qu'Izuna finisse par l'embrasser, venait de lui avouer ses sentiments, et l'Uchiha pensa que, peut être, il aurait dû lui dire à quel point il l'aimait en réponse mais c'était un peu trop tard à présent. Et Tobirama ne semblait pas dérangé par ce point.

Tobirama dormit pendant quelques heures, avant de se réveiller doucement, fourrant le nez dans le cou d'Izuna et en le plaquant dans le sable. Pouffant de rire, l'Uchiha laissa l'autre faire ce qu'il voulait, et caressa tendrement sa tête.

- Bon après midi .. murmura-t-il. Prêt à aller nager ?

Tobirama grogna, en embrassant et mordillant la peau d'Izuna et secoua la tête.

- Je préférerais encore te prendre, ici et maintenant, répondit-il sans hésitation.  
- J'aimerais bien, mais on va devoir attendre ce soir, et tu vas devoir me bâillonner pour que Madara n'entende rien.

Tobirama sourit et se redressa, jetant un coup d'oeil à son amant, avec un légère lueur dans le regard.

- Ca ne me dérangerait pas.

Izuna secoua seulement la tête, pas dérangé non plus à ce propos, ça ne serait pas la première fois et Tobirama fronça les sourcils.

- Au fait .. Tu ne m'as jamais dit, à propos de ton nouveau maillot de bain. Tu avais trouvé quelque chose à ton goût ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Et bien .. souffla Izuna en souriant. Oui. Mais je crois que ça va te donner envie de me prendre sur le champ. Et Madara va me tuer, acquiesça-t-il mais il en était vraiment fier.  
- C'est sexy ?

Izuna ne répondit pas et à la place, il préféra embrasser Tobirama et se lever en lui disant qu'ils devraient y aller.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Tobirama pour réussir à repousser son sommeil et Izuna dut l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Puis, ils retournèrent à leur campement et Izuna ne rata pas la petite marque rouge, sur la clavicule de son frère, qui semblait tout à fait impassible, ni le sourire fier d'Hashirama. C'était évident, il s'étaient bien amusés pendant leur absence.

- On va dans l'eau maintenant ? Demanda Hashirama.

Tous acquiescèrent et tandis que Tobirama enleva simplement son pantalon pour laisser apparaître un short de bain noir, Izuna se racla la gorge, s'excusa et se planqua dans une des tentes pour se changer, cherchant son tout nouveau maillot de bain dans son sac et le mit, en espérant que Tobirama allait l'aimer. Puis, son drap de plage autour de la taille, il en sortit et sourit tandis que Tobirama était en train d'étaler de la crème solaire sur sa peau pâle.

- Allez, murmura-t-il, montre moi.

En souriant, parce que rien ne pouvait gâcher la journée, Izuna enleva la serviette pour la placer sur son épaule et les lèvres de Tobirama s'entrouvrirent sans son accord. Et il y avait de quoi !

Parce qu'Izuna n'avait pas choisi un simple maillot comme tous ceux qu'il avait essayés pendant des heures avec Madara. Il n'avait même pas acheté un maillot pour homme ! C'était un bikini. La moitié d'un bikini, plus précisément puisque .. assurément, il manquait un peu de seins pour mettre la partie du haut mais il était évident que c'était un bêtement pour femme. On aurait dit un mini-short pour femme. Mini et un peu trop révélateur, pour être gentil étant donné qu'il n'était certainement pas fait pour cacher les parties intimes d'un homme et il était bleu foncé, dans un aspect un peu denim, avec un petit lacet sur le devant. Le tissu couvrait à peine l'entrejambe d'Izuna et quelques poils s'en échappaient. Et de derrière ? Les femmes seraient jalouses de ce cul et Tobirama ne pouvait s'empêcher de le mater.

Hashirama sembla oublieux, à ce propos, et il se foutait de ce qu'Izuna pouvait bien porter mais Madara .. il semblait que l'ainé Uchiha s'était totalement figé sur place, dès qu'il aperçut le maillot de son frère.

Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps et rapidement, il explosa.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, Izuna ? Cria-t-il en tirant les cheveux de son frère. Tu as quoi sur le dos là ?

En tentant d'ignorer la douleur, et la boule dans sa gorge à cause de la réaction extrême de Madara, Izuna força un sourire.

- M-mon maillot, répondit-il avec douceur. Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Il est si mignon !

Avant que Madara ne puisse réagir, Tobirama se plaça entre deux, lançant un regard furieux à l'ainé Uchiha et plaçant Izuna dans son dos. C'était la première fois qu'il s'interposait entre ces deux là, vu qu'Izuna lui avait toujours demandé de ne pas interférer mais c'était la fois de trop et il n'acceptait pas la façon dont Madara parlait à son amant. Alors, il lui demanda de se calmer mais Madara s'énerva un peu plus encore.

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, cracha-t-il, sa haine pour Tobirama brûlant dans son regard. Izuna a toujours eu un peu de bon sens mais tu l'as corrompu !

En entendant Izuna geindre dans son dos, Tobirama se détourna en ignorant Madara, espérant pouvoir apaiser la peur de son amant mais Madara lui agrippa douloureusement le bras.

- N'espère même plus le toucher ! Je savais que tout ce que tu voulais, c'était te foutre de lui. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Lui faire porter une robe ? Et des talons ? Et du maquillage ? Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

Izuna secoua la tête rapidement, des larmes dans les yeux.

- Madara, s'il te plait, supplia-t-il d'une voix brisée. Ç-ça n'est pas comme ça .. J-j'aime vraiment mon ..Tobirama n'a rien fait ..

Mais, dans sa colère, Madara tourna son regard haineux vers son frère et pointa la voiture du doigt.

- Espèce de salope, ferme ta putain de gueule et va dans la voiture. Nous en parlerons plus tard mais ne crois pas pouvoir t'en sortir aussi facilement.

Ce fut ce moment qu'Hashirama choisit pour intervenir, et il se plaça face à Madara, le regardant de haut de la manière exacte que Madara n'aimait pas.

- Madara, tu dois te calmer, dit-il fermement. Où est le problème si Izuna l'aime ? Je ne trouve pas ça choquant, ça lui va plutôt bien, sourit-il en acquiesçant.  
- Mon frère ressemble à une salope et c'est à cause du tien ! Répondit Madara.

Mais Hashirama n'apprécia clairement pas la remarque et gifla Madara de toute ses forces.

Izuna ne voulait pas voir le reste de la baguarre. Il se sentait tellement mal et son frère venait juste de le traiter de salope ! Jamais auparavant Madara n'avait été aussi dur avec lui et c'était trop. Et quand il vit Hashirama plaquer Madara dans le sable, en essayant de le faire revenir à la raison, Izuna fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il courut, sans regarder en arrière. Il se foutait de ce qui allait arriver à Madara, ou si Hashirama serait assez fort pour le maitriser, et il espérait que Tobirama ne le suivrait pas mais il était certain que le cadet Senju ne l'avait même pas vu fuir. Tobirama avait été bien trop absorbé par sa propre colère envers Madara, se retenant de ne pas le frapper.

Izuna courut et courut, sur le sable d'abord, puis, ne se souciant plus d'être pieds nus, dans la foret, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la cachette parfaite, sous un gros rocher et en enroulant sa serviette autour de ses épaules, il posa sa joue sur ses genoux et se mordit les lèvres.

Cela faisait quelques années déjà depuis que Madara avait perdu le contrôle pour la dernière fois. Assez longtemps pour qu'il arrive à oublier dans quel état ça le mettait mais il s'en souvenait à présent. Bien trop clairement et c'était terrifiant. Pas parce que Madara s'est un jour attaqué à lui, c'était la première fois mais .. Quand ils étaient plus jeune, c'était arrivé bien trop souvent. Et à chaque fois, Izuna espérait que ce soit la dernière mais Madara ne semblait jamais pouvoir se calmer.

Mais Izuna savait mieux que quiconque, et la principale raison qu'avait Madara d'être en colère comme ça était leur père. Le cadet Uchiha n'avait jamais su ce qui s'était passé. C'était avant sa naissance, ou avant qu'il soit assez âgé pour s'en souvenir mais il n'était pas rare que Madara pète un câble, sans raison aux yeux d'Izuna, le cache sous leur lit et se mette à hurler. Lui et leur père avaient alors de grosses disputes et Izuna dut ensuite prendre soin de son frère blessé plus d'une fois.

Jusqu'à ce que Madara devienne assez fort pour ne plus être blessé.

Même s'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé, Izuna n'en eut jamais les détails. C'était assez évident et, inconsciemment, Izuna savait qu'il ne saurait jamais tout mais depuis ce jour, il avait vécu avec son grand frère et en avait été heureux. Depuis ce moment, Madara n'eut plus jamais de problèmes de comportement. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, bien entendu. Et Izuna ne supportait pas l'idée que c'était de sa faute, et de ce stupide maillot de bain. Il voulait seulement être joli.

Qu'était-il censé faire à présent ? Il ne pourrait jamais plus vivre avec Madara, il serait trop effrayé de voir son frère le haïr à cause de ça. Madara n'était pas du genre à admettre qu'il avait eu tord, ou de s'excuser et Izuna tremblait à la simple idée de lui faire de nouveau face. Puis, il y avait Hashirama, et le cadet Uchiha savait que Madara ne lui pardonnerait jamais cette gifle. Et Tobirama ? Comme s'il pouvait encore l'approcher après cette bagarre ..

Quoi alors ? Deviendrait-il sans abri ou quelque chose du genre ? Izuna n'avait ni la force ni le caractère de son frère et mourrait après une seule nuit dans le froid. Il n'avait pas de famille, ni d'ami assez attentionnés pour l'héberger. Il n'avait plus rien.

Était-il en train de pleurer maintenant ? Ca faisait un moment, depuis qu'Izuna avait pleuré pour la dernière fois. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, parfois, se sentait touché par des choses simples mais réellement pleurer ? Il avait arrêté quand il était jeune, quand il avait vu Madara revenir dans leur chambre pour la première fois, des bleus sur tout le corps, un oeil au beurre noir et du sang dans la bouche. Parce que Madara ne pleurait pas, à ce moment, et Izuna pensa que si Madara était assez fort pour ne pas pleurer quand il était dans un tel état, alors il devait être fort, lui aussi. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait besoin d'apaiser son esprit, de pleurer sa douleur et ca faisait presque du bien.

Peut être parce qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de pleurer. Il venait de perdre son petit ami, qu'il aimait tellement, un de ses amis et son frère. Et c'était trop, cette fois. Il voulait juste arrêter ces sentiments, les repousser mais il ne pouvait pas.

Quand ses dernières larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, Izuna renifla doucement et releva les eux. Le soleil se couchait à présent, la journée s'achevait et l'obscurité arrivait. C'était seulement le début du printemps, et les nuits étaient toujours fraiches. Devait-il retourner au campement ? Non, c'était l'idée la plus stupide possible mais, tout de même, il était incapable de faire du feu dans la forêt, il n'avait que sa serviette pour essayer de se réchauffer un peu et il ne portait que son maillot de bain. Et s'il y avait des animaux sauvages ? Et s'ils essayaient de le manger ? Et qu'allait-il bien pouvoir manger ?

Cependant, alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, Izuna releva les yeux quand il entendit une voix familière l'appeler. Ça n'était pas Madara, et cette pensée apaisa son coeur qui battait un peu trop rapidement. C'était la seule personne capable de l'aider, à présent.

Hashirama.

Quand Izuna vit sa lampe torche entre les arbres, il ne bougea pas mais Hashirama le repéra facilement et accourut vers lui, visiblement paniqué, et plaça une main sur son bras.

- Izuna, souffla-t-il avec douceur. J'étais tellement inquiet ..

Celui ci détourna le regard mais Hashirama ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, alors qu'il enlever son sac de son dos et l'ouvrait.

- J'ai tes vêtements, acquiesça-t-il en souriant. Habille toi, il commence à faire vraiment froid.

Sans parler, Izuna enfila ses vêtements, appréciant leur chaleur et se pelotonna dans le sac de couchage qu'Hashirama enroulait autour de ses épaules.

- Ca fait des heures que je te cherche, murmura-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas revenu ?

Izuna ferma les yeux, en serrant les poings.

- Je ne pouvais pas. Madara me déteste maintenant ..

Alors qu'il serrait le plus jeune contre lui, le Senju essaya de sourire.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu es la chose la plus importante dans le coeur de ton frère.

Mais, il était évident qu'Izuna ne le croyait pas et Hashirama soupira.

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas y retourner, pour l'instant ? Demanda-t-il et Izuna secoua la tête. D'accord. Nous allons dormir ici. Nous parlerons demain matin.

Izuna n'avait jamais pensé qu'Hashirama puisse être si organisé. Il avait toujours vu l'ainé Senju comme un grand idiot, et ce que Tobirama ne cessait de dire à son propos ne faisait que de le confirmer mais Hashirama avait pensé à tout. Mince, il avait même pris une des tentes, la plus faciles à monter, pour qu'ils puissent y dormir durant la nuit et être à l'abri de la pluie ou des petits animaux. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, et qu'Hashirama se soit allongé sur le côté, en lui tenant la main, Izuna se sentit un peu mieux. Il ne voulait pas parler, ni même revenir à la réalité pour le moment et Hashirama semblait le comprendre. Il ne le forcerait pas à le faire.

Dès qu'il se sentit assez confortable, Izuna tomba dans le sommeil, épuisé par les émotions de la journée.

Une légère vibration le réveilla, au petit matin, et sans réfléchir, Izuna chercha le téléphone qui sonnait à côté de lui, le déverrouilla pour se retrouver face à face avec le visage de son frère sur le fond d'écran et un message qu'il venait d'envoyer.

_S'il te plait, reviens bientôt._

Izuna ne comprit pas vraiment, puisqu'il n'osa pas lire les messages précédents et reposa simplement le téléphone, pour se pelotonner dans son sac de couchage, en remarquant qu'Hashirama l'avait couvert du sien. Le Senju était-il déjà réveillé ? Et debout ? Madara lui avait pourtant toujours dit qu'il était fainéant, le matin.

Les événements de la veille semblaient loin à présent, irréels mais il savait que c'était seulement parce qu'il les repoussait. La nuit avait été calme, et il n'avait pas rêvé, du moins, il ne s'en souvenait pas et il essayait de ne pas y penser mais c'était inutile, n'est ce pas ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se cacher sous les couvertures, Hashirama revint dans la tente, visiblement fatigué mais aussi souriant qu'à son habitude et lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Son regard s'illumina légèrement quand il le vit réveillé.

- Ah, Izuna, j'attendais ton réveil. Comment tu te sens ?

Izuna haussa les épaules.

- Tu veux parler de se qui s'est passé ?

Izuna secoua la tête.

- Tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras ?

Izuna acquiesça.

Alors, Hashirama s'installa sur le sol, et, lentement, il prit Izuna dans ses bras. Il le serra assez fort pour que l'autre homme se sente en sécurité mais sans l'étouffer, et ferma les yeux, le nez dans ses cheveux et embrassant son front.

Tout était calme, autour d'eux mais Izuna n'aimait pas ce silence. C'était trop à supporter et même si la présence d'Hashirama était agréable, il ne pouvait rester silencieux. Pas quand il y avait tant de choses dans sa tête.

- Madara me déteste .. dit-il doucement.  
- Tu sais bien que non. Il t'aime, de tout son coeur, répondit Hashirama en caressant sa joue.  
- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Demanda l'Uchiha.  
- Je le sais.

Mais la réponse ne plaisait pas à Izuna, alors il repoussa Hashirama, pour le regarder dans les yeux, en reposant sur ses coudes et fronça les sourcils.

- Dis moi.

Le visage d'Hashirama changea, passant de son habituelle expression enjouée à un sourire triste.

- Un jour, je t'ai parlé du regard de Madara. Celui que je cherche à tout prix, celui qui me dit à quel point il m'aime, tu te souviens ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Izuna sans comprendre où Hashirama voulait en venir.  
- A chaque fois que Madara te regarde, c'est toujours de cette façon, sans exception. Quand tu souris, quand tu ne te sens pas bien, même quand tu es avec mon frère ! J'en suis jaloux, parfois, parce que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte mais .. Je suppose que je ne serais jamais le numéro un, dans le coeur de Madara. Mais être deuxième derrière toi ne me dérange pas, tant que tu chéries ce regard ..

En détournant le regard, Izuna sera les poings, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer ses émotions et Hashirama pouffa de rire.

- Tu peux pleurer, si tu en as besoin. Je ne le dirais ni à Madara, ni à Tobirama, dit-il.  
- Je ne pleure pas.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Hashirama décide qu'il était peut être temps qu'Izuna entende certaines choses.

- Madara se sent mal, à propos de hier. Je peux même dire qu'il se déteste. Je ne te demande pas de le pardonner, parce que te traiter de salope était déplacé et je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi en colère mais ..  
- Si c'est le cas, alors tu ne sais rien de mon frère, interrompit Izuna en fronçant les sourcils.

Hashirama pencha la tête sur le côté, en souriant.

- Tu crois que Madara ne m'a jamais prévenu à ce propos ? Qu'il ne m'a jamais parlé de ses coups de sang, de comment il peut devenir dangereux quand il perd le contrôle .. ? Qu'il aurait mis ma vie en danger si facilement alors qu'il tient à moi à ce point ? Demanda le Senju.

Le ton d'Hashirama avait été arrogant mais Izuna le savait mieux que quiconque. Hashirama n'était pas arrogant. Il faisait seulement ressortir l'évidence, qu'il avait pourtant décidé d'ignorer.

Ainsi, Izuna garda le silence et Hashirama sourit avec douceur.

- Il m'a raconté, à propos de ses accrochages avec votre père, et leur principale raison.

Izuna écarquilla les yeux. Les raisons ? Celles dont Madara ne voulait jamais lui parler ?

- Mais d'abord, tu dois me promettre de ne jamais en parler avec Madara. Il sait que j'ai toujours voulu t'en parler, depuis qu'il me les as confiées mais il refusait, parce qu'il pensait que tu n'étais pas assez fort pour le supporter mais ça n'est pas mon avis. Et après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, tu es en droit de savoir. Pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans l'esprit de ton frère.

Izuna essaya de ne pas paraitre trop excité à ce propos mais trop tard. Il savait que ce qu'il était sur le point d'apprendre était peut être .. complétement taré ou dégoutant mais .. Il voulait mieux comprendre son frère. Alors il acquiesça et Hashirama soupira.

- Je ne vais pas te donner tous les détails, parce que certains sont .. de trop, même pour moi, mais .. Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à votre mère ? Et à vos autres frères .. ?

Immédiatement, Izuna sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ça faisait des années depuis que quelqu'un avait osé évoquer leur mère mais .. quels autres frères ? Se demandait-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ça n'avait toujours été que lui et Madara ..

- Ah, je vois qu'il ne t'en a jamais parlé mais .. Tu es le cadet d'une fratrie de cinq enfants, informa Hashirama avec douceur.  
- C-cinq !?

Ça n'était pas possible ..

- Oui, cinq. Madara avait deux frère plus vieux que lui, et il y en avait un entre lui et toi. Il était au milieu.

Sa main sur ses lèvres, Izuna eu l'envie de vomir. Pourquoi Madara ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé ? Qu'il avait d'autres frères ? Où étaient-ils ? Pourquoi ne vivaient-ils pas tous ensemble ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de souvenirs d'eux ? Des photos ? Ou autre chose .. ?

- Madara ne se souvient pas de leur visage, ou de leur nom. Il dit tout le temps que l'un d'entre eux avait des yeux bleus très douce mais c'est tout, dit Hashirama en regardant l'Uchiha.  
- Où sont-ils ?  
- C'est là que l'histoire comment, je suppose. Votre mère était enceinte de toi, quand ça a commencé. Votre père a commencé à devenir très agité et Madara se souvient qu'il buvait beaucoup, le soir, et qu'il criait. Il se souvient que lui et ses frères dormaient les uns contre les autres, sous les couvertures d'un même lit, priant pour que tout cela cesse. Il était jeune, il ne pouvait même pas comprendre ce qui se passait mais .. L'ainé a écrit une lettre.  
- Quel lettre ? Demanda Izuna, les sourcils froncés.  
- L'ainé l'a écrite quand il avait six ans. Madara me l'a montrée, et c'était .. écoeurant de la lire mais il disait que ..

Mais Hashirama s'interrompit et Izuna put voir tous le dégout dans son regard. Et à présent, il n'était plus certain de vouloir entendre la suite.

- Pour faire court, votre père .. vendait vos grands frères. Pour divertir des adultes.

Hashirama avait parlé rapidement, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de cette partie au plus vite et Izuna écarquilla les yeux. C'était .. c'était une plaisanterie de mauvais goût .. n'est ce pas ?

- La lettre raconte à quel point c'était douloureux et ..

Mais le Senju s'arrêta à nouveau, une main sur son vitre et secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolé Izuna, je ne peux pas en dire plus à ce propos.

Izuna acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement et Hashirama soupira en fermant les yeux.

- Un jour, après ta naissance, ta mère en a eu assez. C'était quelqu'un de bien, d'après les souvenirs que Madara garde d'elle, et elle a protégé ses fils, en prenant la place de tes frères, jusqu'à ce qu'on la laisse mourir d'une quelconque maladie et tes ainés savaient ce qui allait arriver alors il se sont enfuis. Le premier, le second et le quatrième et Madara a refusé de partir sans toi mais ils disaient que tu étais trop jeune, qu'ils ne pourraient pas prendre soin de toi, dit Hashirama. L'année dernière, Hashirama m'a demandé de l'aide, pour les retrouver, seulement pour apprendre qu'ils sont tous les trois décédés dans un accident de voiture, il y a dix ans. La police nous a dit qu'ils déménageait dans leur nouvelle maison, avec leur famille adoptive mais le père a perdu le contrôle du véhicule et ils sont tombés dans un lac.

Izuna ne savait plus quoi penser. Était-ce seulement vrai ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression. Pourquoi Madara n'en avait-il jamais parlé ?

- Vu que vous n'étiez plus que tous les deux dans la maison, votre père a essayé d'en prendre l'avantage mais Madara a été plus intelligent que lui et glissait des somnifères dans son verre, pour que tu puisse dormir tranquillement. Certaines fois, c'était suffisant, mais d'autres, Madara devait se battre contre lui, et il m'a raconté à quel point il adorait le frapper. Votre père était toujours saoul, lent et faible mais quand il arrivait effectivement à taper, c'était douloureux et je suppose que tu le sais mieux que moi. Madara m'a dit que tu t'es occupé de ses blessures, plus d'une fois.

Izuna se contenta d'acquiescer, ayant l'impression d'être un fantome à présent.

- Mais Madara savait que vous ne pouviez pas encore partir. Les services sociaux vous auraient séparés, et ça n'était pas le plan de Madara. Alors il a patienté, encore et encore, devenant plus fort de jour en jour et déversant sa rage sur votre père tous les soirs, et s'occupant de toi en même temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse légalement devenir ton tuteur, comme il l'avait toujours voulu.

La voix d'Hashirama devenait plus chaleureuse et Izuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour, quand Madara lui avait dit que l'enfer était derrière eux, et qu'ils partaient au paradis, et il avait eu raison. Vivre seulement avec Madara était comme être au paradis, après toutes les galères qu'ils avaient traversées.

- Je crois que c'est tout, dit Hashirama avec douceur. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne t'ai pas raconté tout ça pour te forcer à lui pardonner. Seulement pour que tu comprennes pourquoi il est aussi protecteur envers toi.

En soupirant, Izuna se frotta doucement le front. Il savait que cette histoire de dingue était vraie, il était impossible qu'Hashirama l'ait inventée sur le moment mais il avait l'impression que ça n'était pas la sienne. Izuna avait l'impression qu'Hashirama lui avait seulement raconté l'histoire d'une autre famille, et peut être était-ce mieux ainsi ? Il avait vécu plutôt bien, jusque là, et ne voulait pas que cette histoire à faire froid dans le dos ne vienne obscurcir son esprit. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, après avoir vu la colère de Madara envers lui, la veille.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Madara a pété un plomb. C'était seulement un maillot de bain. Et je me suis assuré que personne ne pouvait voir mes fesses, précisa-t-il en baissant la tête.  
- Madara a pété un plomb, parce que c'est un vêtement de femme. Et que .. quand il .. louait vos frères, votre père aimait les habiller comme des petites filles. Ca a déclenché quelque chose de violent en Madara et ..

Mais Hashirama s'interrompit en voyant Izuna relever les yeux vers lui et força un sourire.

- Et vu que Madara n'a pas confiance en mon frère, ça a été trop pour lui à supporter, cette fois et il déraillé ..

Cette fois, Izuna se mordit les lèvres mais n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'effondrer dans les bras d'Hashirama, le suppliant silencieusement de le tenir, de l'apaiser mais ça ne dérangeait pas le Senju, qui se tourna sur le dos, ses bras autour d'Izuna, ses mains frottant son dos pour l'aider.

- J'ai envoyé un message à Madara, ce matin, et la nuit l'a aidé à se calmer. Il ne veut plus que te prendre dans ses bras et s'assurer que tu es en sécurité. Il comprendrait même si tu lui disais que tu ne peux plus le laisser te toucher, souffla Hashirama avec douceur. Mon frère s'est occupé de lui et m'a dit que Madara tremblait et balançait des insultes et t'appelait dans son sommeil.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Izuna cacha ses larmes contre l'épaule d'Hashirama et le Senju s'arrêta de parler. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce à quoi Izuna pouvait bien penser à présent, mais il avait cette idée en tête, depuis la veille et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui en parler. Peut être serait-ce pour le mieux, qu'Izuna et Madara ne vivent plus ensemble pendant un moment. Ils passaient tellement de temps ensemble que ça en devenait malsain et ça ne faisait que nourrir l'hyper protectionnisme de Madara. Ou peut être, Izuna devait lui faire comprendre qu'il était adulte, une bonne fois pour toute. Et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui pour le protéger, ou plus autant qu'avant. Madara serait blessé, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais c'était un mal nécessaire.

Hashirama laissa le frère de son amant se calmer autant qu'il en avait besoin, jusqu'à ce qu'Izuna soupire en essuyant ses joues.

- J'ai faim ..dit-il et Hashirama gloussa en embrassant sa joue.  
- J'ai ramené des barres de chocolat et de l'eau.

Il semblait fier de lui et ça fit sourire Izuna, qui avala ce qu'Hashirama lui donna.

Il se sentait bien, dans le cocon que formait la tente et il ne voulait pas encore en sortir. Le week-end était terminé, vu qu'il était évident que la fin ne serait que tendue et inconfortable à cause de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer faire face à Madara si facilement, et, connaissant son frère, il savait qu'il ne serait plus assez calme. Mais au moins, Izuna espérait pouvoir voir Tobirama sans que Madara ne s'énerve.

Penser à son amant fit lever les yeux à Izuna et il jeta un regard à Hashirama.

- Tu as vraiment laissé Madara et Tobirama ensemble .. ? demanda-t-il comme si c'était la pire des idées. Ils vont s'entretuer ..  
- Je ne pense pas, sourit Hashirama. Madara était déjà calme quand je suis parti et Tobi m'a promis de prendre soin de lui, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Ne sous-estimes pas mon frère. Il déteste peut être le tien mais .. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi ..

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire Izuna, qui regarda ailleurs, mal à l'aise.

- J-je sais.. Il .. me l'a dit, hier ..

Le regard d'Hashirama s'illumina immédiatement il joignit les mains, en admiration devant ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Oh, vraiment ? Demanda-t-il, excité. Je suis si fier de lui ! Vous êtes tellement mignons ensemble !

Le sourire d'Izuna s'élargit mais il détourna le regard quand le téléphone d'Hashirama se remit à vibrer. Le Senju prit quelques secondes lire le message, et y répondre, et plaça la main sur l'épaule d'Izuna.

- Peut être devrions-nous y retourner, à présent, proposa-t-il avec un hochement de tête.  
- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?  
- Seulement .. ce qui te semble être bien.

Quelques minutes furent nécessaires pour qu'ils remballent la tente et rangent leurs affaires dans le sac d'Hashirama. Ils s'assurèrent de n'avoir rien oublié et Izuna, détacha ses cheveux, pensant qu'il aurait peut être besoin de se cacher derrière. Et quand ils furent prêts à partir, Hashirama prit sa main, pour l'aider à se détendre et prit la direction général du campement.

- Ils gardèrent le silence, au début, jusqu'à ce qu'Izuna soupire.  
- Je suis désolé, dit-il, se sentant mal. Je ne voulais pas gâcher nos vacances.  
- Ça n'est pas grave. Nous reviendrons un autre jour et cette fois, tout ira bien. Ou, le week end prochain, je viendrais chez vous avec Madara, et tu le passera avec Tobirama, chez nous, proposa-t-il. Seulement si tu me promets que vous ne coucherez pas ensemble sur mon lit … précisa-t-il après un temps.  
- Tobirama t'en a parlé !? S'exclama Izuna, en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Tobirama me dit tout. Et tu devrais t'assurer que Madara ne le découvre jamais ..

Izuna sentit ses joues brûler mais il ne répondit pas. C'était arrivé une seule fois, pensait-il, et il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qui les y avait poussés. Il avait juste eu l'envie d'essayer le lit de Madara et avait été surpris de ne même pas l'entendre grincer. Tobirama avait été particulièrement passionné, cette fois là, sûrement excité par la situation mais le lit n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit. Et pourtant, quand Hashirama et Madara l'utilisaient .. Il grinçait toute la nuit.

À quel point pouvaient-ils être déchainés, Izuna s'était demandé pendant la nuit, mais il se promit de ne jamais entrer dans la chambre de Madara sans préalablement toquer à la porte.

Ils arrivèrent au camp en quelques minutes et Izuna déglutit, quand il vit à quel point son frère semblait misérable. Assis sur le sable, face à l'océan, ses cernes semblaient plus sombre que jamais, ses épaules étaient rondes, et ça ne faisait que souligner à quel point Madara se sentait mal, ses cheveux étaient dans un sale état et il n'arrêtait pas de tourner et retourner son téléphone entre ses doigts tremblants, comme s'il attendait l'appel de sa vie mais il ne sembla pas les remarqué, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Le premier qui les remarqua fut Tobirama, qui sourit avec douceur en voyant son amant et se leva en silence en essayant de ne pas déranger Amdara, s'approcha d'Izuna pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur le front, après un soupir de soulagement.

- J'étais inquiêt pour toi, murmura-t-il.

Mais Izuna se contenta d'acquiescer, n'ayant pas encore le courage de parler. Il n'arrivait même pas à apprécier le calin tellement il se sentait mal pour son frère et Tobirama, compréhensif, se décala pour laisser Izuna faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

Alors qu'il avançait vers lui, Izuna se figea sur place quand Madara leva les yeux vers lui. Etait-ce seulement possible qu'il semble plus désespéré que ça ? Derrière lui, Izuna sentit les Senju s'éloigner, pour leur laisser l'espace dont ils avaient besoin et il serra les poings, en essayant de trouver un peu de courage.

Lentement, il s'approcha, prit place à côté de son frère, qui détourna les yeux et ils restèrent silencieux pendant un temps. Chacun d'eux voulait parler, dire à l'autre ce qu'ils pensaient, mais ils avaient la même boule dans la gorge et Madara fut le premier à bouger.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il leva son bras et le plaça sur les épaules de son frère, en espérant qu'Izuna ne le repousserait pas mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, Izuna instantanément rendit l'étreinte, fourrant son nez contre son torse et, douloureusement, Madara ferma les yeux. Il ne rêvait pas, n'est ce pas ? Izuna était vraiment là, avec lui .. ?

- J-je suis tellement désolé Izuna .. S'il te plait, pardonne moi, s'il te plait .. supplia-t-il.

Izuna sentit son coeur se serrer, aux mots de son frère. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait s'excuser et c'était tellement énorme à supporter qu'il se mordit la lèvre, en acquiesçant ou simplement tremblant, il ne savait même plus et Madara le serra fort contre lui.

Ils étaient tous deux dans un état terrible à présent. Izuna ne trouvait d'autres mots pour décrire leur état mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de totalement comprendre la douleur de son frère, et pourquoi il agissait comme ça et il avait mal pour lui. Comment Madara faisait-il pour supportait tout ça sans aide ? Tous ces souvenirs alors qu'Izuna les refoulait, trop insouciant pour essayer de les interpréter. Il avait toujours sut, pour les bagarres entre Madara et leur père, mais les raisons .. Izuna avait supposé que leur père était un enfoiré, et que Madara avait essayé de le protéger, mais pas à ce niveau. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Madara avait sauvé toute son enfance, en mettant sa propre vie en danger.

Mais Izuna était heureux, malgré tout. Même si Madara était parfois trop protecteur, et lui avait brisé le coeur, la veille, entendre son frère lui demander pardon semblait être tout ce qu'il avait voulu alors il ferma les yeux et sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mads. Tout va bien. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas dire tout ça et .. Je trouverais un autre maillot de bain, d'accord ?  
- Mais Madara releva la yeux, pour regarder son frère dans les yeux et secoua la tête.  
- S-si tu l'aimes vraiment .. Ca ne me dérange pas. Tu étais vraiment mignon.

Les yeux d'Izuna brillèrent de bonheur, aux mots de son frère et il réalisa une chose. Hashirama avait eu raison, depuis le début. Ce regard, dans les yeux sombres de Madara, celui que le Senju désirait plus que tout recevoir, Madara l'avait, à chaque fois qu'il le regardait lui et Izuna sourit largement, en serrant son frère une nouvelle fois contre lui, et l'ainé Uchiha pouffa légèrement de rire, en frottant son dos.

- Allez, Izu, allons profiter du reste de la journée, proposa Madara avec douceur.

Il ne voulait rien de plus que de pousser tout ça de côté, et passer du temps avec les personnes qu'il aimait. Bon, peut être pas Tobirama mais si Izuna était heureux avec lui, que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Izuna ne bougea pas tout de suite, appréciant l'étreinte chaleureuse de son frère pour quelques minutes supplémentaires et, finalement, il se leva, lança un regard à Madara et sourit avec sournoise.

- Le dernier dans l'eau à perdu ! S'exclama-t-il.

Sans attendre, il enleva ses vêtements, laissant de nouveau apparaître son maillot et courut en direction de l'eau, riant de bon coeur en entendant Hashirama le traiter de tricheur dans son dos.

Quand il sauta dans l'eau, Izuna couina en sentant de mains puissantes l'attraper et, bientôt, Tobirama l'embrassa, en le tenant dans ses bras, plaçant les jambes d'Izuna autour de ses hanches. Il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps pour apprécier leur temps ensemble et ils n'avaient pu l'un contre l'autre durant la nuit mais ça n'était pas si grave. Tout ce qu'il voulaient, c'était de profiteur du reste de leur week end, même s'ils étaient un peu frustrés de n'avoir pu dormir dans le même sac de couchage. Ils pourraient le faire une autre fois.

Hashirama et Madara arrivèrent un peu plus tard, vu que l'Uchiha avait eu besoin de souffler et laisser ses émotions se calmer un peu. Il était heureux qu'Izuna ne l'ait pas repoussé, et il savait qu'Hashirama avait sûrement dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du mais ça n'était pas si grave, si ça signifiait que son frère n'allait pas le quitte tout de suite. Voir les mains de Tobirama sur les fesses d'Izuna le fit grincer des dents, aussi, et il lança un regard mécontent au Senju, qui ne le remarqua même pas mais Hashirama obligea son amant à se tourner le dos à l'autre couple et prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Dis voir, Madara, je pensais à un truc .. dit le Senju. Le week end prochain, je pourrais venir chez toi .. ? Et Izuna pourrait rejoindre Tobirama chez nous. Ça te conviendrait ?

Immédiatement, Madara lança un regard à son frère, par dessus son épaule. Izuna semblait tranquille. Tobirama le portait toujours, et, frond contre front, ils semblaient communiquer comme ça, sans parler et les yeux fermés. C'était magnifique, à quel point ils semblaient bien ensemble et même si Madara n'aimait pas Tobirama .. Izuna semblait avoir trouver cette personne unique dont il avait besoin.

Madara espérait seulement qu'il aurait toujours un rôle dans la vie de son frère.

Mais, en entendant Hashirama se racler la gorge, demandant une réponse à sa question, Madara sourit légèrement.

- Okay, acquiesça-t-il. Mais dis à ton frère d'arrêter de peloter les fesses d'Izuna.

En secouant la tête, Hashirama se mit à rire, et plaça sa main sur le postérieur de Madara, le tapotant en douceur.

- Hors de question et tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter à ce propos. Si Izuna ne voulait vraiment pas que Tobirama le touche, il le repousserait.

Boudeur, Madara détourna la tête, en croisant les bras mais Hashirama embrassa le creux de son cou et jeta un regard aux deux autres qui, à présent, s'embrassaient avec amour, comme si le reste du monde n'existait plus.

- A présent, Mada, on pourrait les laisser tranquilles et trouver un coin où on serait tous les deux seulement .. ?

Madara leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es vraiment un pervers, n'est ce pas ?  
- Ça n'est pas nouveau, répondit Hashirama en riant. Et tu ne peux pas dire que tu es innocent non plus ..

En soupirant, Madara grogna et lança un regard sombre à Hashirama.

- Je te jure, Hashirama, un jour, je pourrais très bien te montrer à quel point tu peux être ignorant à mon sujet ..

En pendant la tête sur le côté, le Senju fronça les sourcils et Madara eut un sourire en coin.

- A présent .. Pourquoi n'utiliserais-tu pas ces belles lèvres autrement que pour parler, mh ?

Et, avec ce regard dangereux mais diablement sexy, Madara commença à marcher en direction du campement, Hashirama le suivant assez enthousiasme.

Izuna avait entendu leur conversation et attendit qu'ils soient assez éloignés pour rouvrir les yeux et regarder Tobirama, qui semblait seulement apprécier l'instant.

- Je ne sais même pas si je veux encore rester dans l'eau, dit l'Uchiha.

Tobirama émit un petit bruit, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il était d'accord avec lui et Izuna sourit.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait faire des câlins et s'embrasser .. ?

Tobirama acquiesça avec un sourire, se détournant en faisant bien attention de ne pas trop s'approcher du campement et retrouva l'arbre qui les avait abrités, la veille, pour leur sieste. Izuna prit place entre les cuisses de Tobirama, releva la tête pour un baiser et sourit.

- Je t'aime .. dit-il avec douceur, en embrassant la peau du Senju.

Tobirama ne répondit pas. Pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas Izuna, mais l'avoir dit la veille était suffisant, pour lui, et de toutes façons, Izuna n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'avait qu'à regarder les yeux de Tobirama pour comprendre.

Il n'avait qu'à sourire, pour voir l'amour dans le regard de son petit ami.

_Fin_


End file.
